


Blessings For Tomorrow

by gamergirldancer01



Series: Family As It Should Be [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lovey-Dovey, My First Fanfic, im adding content to this ship bc it NEEDS IT, implied Inigo/lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirldancer01/pseuds/gamergirldancer01
Summary: Their love was something special. Two wars had made it stronger than ever. And with the upcoming tournament hanging over them, Lon'qu would rely on Olivia to stay grounded.





	Blessings For Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic ever on AO3! I used to write a ton on Quotev, but I kinda stopped caring for my fics I had there. I only ever had one story really take off there; so much so that I wrote a sequel for it (that I never finished cuz I confused myself).  
> Anyways I wrote this fic because I was looking for some Lon'qu x Olivia stories and didn't find much. I might someday write something longer for them, but this is just a start.

Tournaments were a lot of work. They were more work when they decided the fate of a country and who would be in charge. Lon'qu knew the work he was getting into when he challenged Basillio for the title of West Khan of Ferox. Even so, preparing for the tournament was difficult. He had state affairs to worry about, a champion to work with, and taunts from Flavia to ignore. And on top of that, his family was growing.

Olivia had approached him during a training session with his champion two weeks before with little Inigo trailing behind her. Lon'qu told his champion to take a break before turning his attention wholly on his family. With the champion dismissed, Inigo's shyness melted away and he bounced over to his father and into his arms. Lon'qu gave his son one of his rare smiles reserved only for the boy and his mother before looking up at his love. The moment they made eye contact, Olivia's eyes brightened before a light pink tinged her cheeks.

"Daddy, Mommy has something to tell you!" Inigo exclaimed with another bounce. "She already told me!"

"Oh really?" Lon'qu asked as Olivia's face reddened more. "And what could that be?"

"Well, I just got back from the healer's" Olivia replied as she took a few steps towards her husband and laid her hand on her arm. Then she smiled. "Lon'qu.... I'm pregnant... Again."

The news had shocked Lon'qu, sure, but he had been happy. He had secretly been waiting for the day those words came out of his wife's mouth. But the timing was not the best for that news to have come to him.

All he wanted right was to spend time with Olivia and Inigo and enjoy knowing that Inigo would have a little brother or sister in a few months. Things had been all too quiet around their home since future Inigo had left with future Lucina a couple months back. Rumors had come back to them since Owain and Severa had left only a few days after the two, but Lon'qu figured they had decided to start a life together elsewhere.

Yet Lon'qu was here, training his champion for the tournament. Did he regret taking on this work? No. But he did wish that he could hold off on some of it. Even for just a few days.

He had another week yet of work before the tournament. All the work was wearing him down, but he wouldn't let anybody know. Lon'qu would continue to work in silence like this was the easiest job on the planet. He wouldnt let anybody realize how much pressure was really on his shoulders. But no matter how hard he tried to hide all of it, Olivia always saw right through him.

He had been sitting in the training room alone since his champion had left for the day. Because this was where he could be alone with his thoughts. Until a soft footstep alerted him to another in the room with him.

Lon'qu didn't flinch as a delicate hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up into the soft eyes of his wife. Olivia smiled at him as she took a seat beside him, never once taking her gaze off of him. When she finally did break his gaze, it was to lay her head on his shoulder. She let out a sigh before speaking.

"I miss this" she said sofly "Just you and me. And one moment of peace together."

"We will have it again." Lon'qu said "Soon the tournament will be over and you and Inigo will have me to yourselves again,"

"Only for a short while."

As Olivia said this, she grabbed Lon'qu's hand in hers and gently placed it on her stomach.

"Then we'll have to share you."

"But we will be happy. That's all that matters in the end. That the four of us are together and happy."

"I guess I just.... I sometimes wish the two of us had more time to ourselves."

"We have more time together now than we ever did with the Shepherds."

Olivia giggled at the thought. "I guess you're right."

She sat up a little to look back at Lon'qu. In return, he placed his hand under her chin and brought her lips to his. The sweetness of her lips brought a smile to his face as their lips parted and they laid their foreheads against each other. Lon'qu was truly grateful he had her.

Just when he thought he was starting to crack under all the pressure, Olivia was there to keep him steady. She was his anchor and his resting place. She was there for him every time he needed a gentle reminder of the blessings he had.

"Besides," Lon'qu whispered "We have plenty of blessings to last until tomorrow. And tomorrow we will gather even more blessings."


End file.
